The present invention relates to apparatus for testing sonobuoys and more particularly to apparatus for simulating sea current and wave motion while a sonobuoy is operating in a relatively calm body of water.
In the past, one method of imparting motion to a sonobuoy being operated in a relatively calm body of water was by the use of mechanical cams and linkage to cause the sonobuoy to move in a vertical direction. The motion, however, was generally sinusoidal and did not closely simulate motion of the sea which is a combination of sea current and waves. Also, the cams and linkage produced considerable noise which was picked-up by the hydrophone being tested.